The present invention relates to a beam angle (irradiation angle) adjusting device for a vehicular headlamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a beam angle adjusting device having a reduced size.
There has previously been known a beam angle adjusting device for vehicular headlamps which is provided with an adjusting screw connected with a tilting member, the tilt angle of which determines the beam angle of the irradiated light, a shaft for supporting the adjusting screw and which is non-rotatable but movable in the axial direction, and a worm wheel which is supported by a case body rotatable but immovable in the axial direction and which is threadedly joined with the shaft.
In a beam angle adjusting device for a vehicular headlamp of this type, when the worm wheel is rotated by a remotely controlled motor, the adjusting screw supporting shaft, which is threadedly connected to the worm wheel, is moved in the axial direction. The tilt angle of the tilting member is then adjusted via the adjusting screw supported by the adjusting screw supporting shaft, which changes the beam angle of the irradiated light.
In a conventional beam angle adjusting device for a vehicular headlamp, because the motor and a circuit board containing a connector are arranged serially in the longitudinal direction of the adjusting screw supporting shaft, the case containing the device tends to be thick.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the size, and particularly, to reduce the thickness of the case body.
In order to solve the abovementioned problem, in a beam angle adjusting device for a vehicular headlamp of the present invention, the motor and the circuit member, including terminals for supplying power, are arranged in symmetrical positions in relation to a plane containing the adjusting screw supporting shaft.
Accordingly, in the case of the beam angle adjusting device for a vehicular headlamp of the present invention, because the motor and the printed circuit board are arranged side by side, the case body can be made smaller. Also, due to the fact that the heights of the power supply terminals and the case can be made the same, the thickness of the case body can be reduced.